black nights
by natalie3008
Summary: blood was pooling around her body. on the wall someone had written with her blood. RUN. bella leaves jacksonville to live at a boarding school but when she get's there her life will change forever. read description inside.
1. prologue

**_Black nights._**

**Okay so this is a different kind of twilight, very different. I personally loved the book but I love the original vampires. So in this story the vamps got fangs and can't be in sunlight and of course they can get staked with a wooden stick or something. Anyways, happy reading. **

* * *

**Third person point of view.**

** Prologue.**

Somewhere in the town of forks a man is walking down the dark lonely streets. He is on he's way home after getting drunk in the local bar, the only bar in this little town actually.

Swinging from side to side on the sidewalk while humming some tune he walks. He walks in between two buildings to an alley.

Someone is watching him.

Too drunk to notice he stumbles over a bag of trash an falls down to the ground hitting some wine bottles standing against the wall. One wine bottle trills down the narrow road until it gets stopped by a foot.

The drunken man notices nothing. He is sitting on all four trying to get up while laughing a little of himself. Someone grabs him and pulls him up to he's feet. The man wobbles a little but then get he's balance back. Finally seeing the man that had pulled him up, he looks at him and for the first time that night getting scared.

"Hey what do you think you're doing" he says in he's most intimidating voice he could manage. The man that had pulled him up had a blank look on he's face but then a menacing smile crosses he's lips. The drunken man swallows hard and try to take a step back but as soon as he moves the scary man pulls him back to him.

So close to him he could see he's black eyes and how pale he really was. The scary man smiles even bigger- of the man's fear- and he's fangs are showing. The man sees the long sharp teeth's and then figures out what was happening. He would have screamed if he had the chance but just as he's thoughts was getting clearer the vampire sinks he's fangs into he's neck. And everything went black.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter: 1**

"Are you sure this I what you want?" my father asked me for the hundred and tenth time again.

"Yes dad, it is going to be great. Besides you've already paid for the whole year so it would be stupid not to go" I was trying to convince my father that I really wanted to go live across the country, or it felt like across the country anyways. I was going to go to boarding school in a tiny town named forks. It was one of the rainiest places in the country. I didn't really like rain but I just needed to escape this place so I found it on the Internet and decided that, that was where I was going.

"Oh Hun, if you changed your mind and don't want to go it is totally okay with me and sue" sue. He's new wife and my stepmother. I liked her she was good to my father, but a part of me would never accept her.

"Dad, I am going to miss you okay but it is time for me to go, my train is leaving soon and I have to be on it"

"Well you don't _have_ to" he said stubbornly.

"Dad" I was getting tired of this conversation. "I'll miss you all right. Bye" I kissed he's cheek and gave him a hug.

"All right bells. I'll miss you too"

"Yes me to Bella" sue said. She hugged me and I awkwardly replied it. I left them waving and got into the train. I sat by the window so I could look at them through the glass. Charlie had he's arm wrapped around Sue's waist possessively. Seeing the love between them hurt. The train finally started moving and I could hear Charlie's last goodbye. My last glint of them was Charlie kissing Sue's forehead and sue looking at him in such a loving way that it pained me.

I was glad my dad had found love again since the accident but I still got a little upset every time they would say I love you to each other.

While looking out the window seeing the buildings fly by I fell into the memory I hated the most.

**Flash back. Three years ago.**

It was late we had been out shopping all day not that I enjoyed it but it made my mom happy so I did it. And now we were going home to make Charlie dinner.

"_Sweet home Alabama  
Where the skies are so blue  
Sweet Home Alabama  
Lord, I'm coming home to you"_

We were singing along to the radio swinging a little from side to side in a way to dance sitting down.

"Mom watch where you're driving" she had been swinging a little too much and had made the car swing from side to side to. The song ended and then it was just people talking about some boring stuff.

"We'll just see what else is on" she looked down to the radio to change the radio channel for three seconds but that was all it took.

It was a green light so Renée had just kept driving but as I heard a loud honking I looked to her side of the car and all I saw was some blinding headlights.

"Mom! Watch out!"

A loud bang and I felt like I just had been on one of those really wild roller coaster's except this didn't take much more then ten seconds before the car was still. My forehead was bleeding and I had gotten cut's from the broken glass on me but I wasn't badly hurt.

"Mom are you okay?" turned to look at her. She was still. Very still, not even the sign of her chest moving up and down as a proof that she was breathing.

"Mom? Mom!" I was panicking. "Mom please answer me!" nothing, not even a twitch of movement. I stormed out the car and got to her messed up side and pulled the door open. I removed her seatbelt and pulled her out of the car.

"Mom!!" I was sat on the ground beside her. The tears were falling down my cheeks."Heeelp! Can anybody

Help me?!!"

**Flash back ended**.

Defiantly the worst memory I possessed but it had been so traumatizing that it wasn't possible for me to forget it. But that was three years ago now and everybody moves on sooner or later. I had, Kind of.

Out the window it was getting darker and you could easily see we weren't in Jacksonville anymore. I got more comfortable in my seat. There was a long way yet.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter: 2.**

I was looking for the special school bus that would take me to the boarding school. It was supposed to be by the train stations parking lot but there were only a few cars. Wonderful here I am standing in the unbelievable cold rain with my suitcase looking like an idiot.

"Hi are you also waiting for the bus to forks boarding school?" a girl voice asked from behind me. I turned around a little startled- she had just interrupted my inner complaints.

The girl had wavy brown hair and a little tan and she was wearing glasses. She was thin and about the same height as me.

"Yes I am, it hasn't already gone has it?" how should she know? I asked myself right after the words had left my lips.

"Oh no, I don't think so. It's probably just running a little late."

"Yes probably" I murmured. She smiled at my uncertainty and reached out her hand.

"I am Angela" I took her hand and gave it a weak shake.

"Bella" I let go of her hand and took a step back.

"it's nice to meet you Bella" I noticed more people were gathering on the parking lot, I guess I was going to make the bus after all.

"Uh there are so many people, it makes me nervous. Do you mind if I sit with you on the bus?" it was easy to see Angela was one of those antisocial people, but that fitted me well. I never had been the most popular person at my last school or anything I mostly just liked being with myself. Maybe with Angela here as a friend wouldn't make people think I was weird.

"Of course not. I am just glad I've already met someone so I want be entirely alone when we get there" I half lied but also half telling the truth. I really wanted to be left alone but at the same time I wanted to be around someone so I didn't keep ending up thinking about my crappy life.

"Oh good" Angela smiled at me. A little after that a bus came around the corner and stopped when it was on the parking lot. It was black with some purple writing on the side saying the name of the company it was from. We got into the bus and I sat beside Angela as promised.

We were finally there. The bus had stopped almost right in front of the school. I got out and got my suitcase in the luggage compartment. I turned to look at the school. It looked like it had on the picture on the Internet. Old, red and big. It had big doors and big windows and several wings for the students and the teachers. All around the school trees was lining up everywhere, if I didn't know better I would had said it was just a big forest with a building sat in it. The school was a little out of the town not more than fifteen minutes drive or so, but I felt like I was in a place human kind had never been before. I was suddenly aching to get back to Jacksonville with the humidity and the sun and the nice beaches. But then I remembered why I had chosen to go here in the first place, and I pushed the thought out of my head and started walking in to the big school.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter: 3.**

I was walking down the huge long hallway to the room I was assigned to. It looked kind of old fashioned with dark wooden floor and dark red wallpaper with a golden pattern. The whole school kind of looked like that, very broody and dark and old.

139. The numbers where written in gold on the dark wooden door that matched perfectly with the rest of the school. I opened the door and walked in to a little room that had a nice little dark green couch sitting by the big window and a big old fashioned table that was standing in the middle of the room, it had eight chairs around it and of course it was the same dark wood as everything here at that school. It kind of reminded me of a castle from the 1400 hundreds or something like that. Every furniture in that room was just as dark as the hallway was and it was the same wallpaper. There were three other doors in the living room but I had no Idea which one I was supposed to be living in.

"Oh hey, you must be Bella my new roommate right?" a voice came from behind me. I spun around to see a smiling girl standing in the doorway of one of the rooms. "I am Jessica but you can just call me jess if you want it's easier my friends call me that" she was speaking like she was in a rush.

"I'm Bella" I said and then picked up my bag I had left on the floor as soon as I got inside the living room.

"Let me show you to our room" she then walked in to the room she had come out from. It was a medium seized room; there were two beds they were made in white steel, they looked a little uncomfortable. Then there were a white dresser and a little rug in several colors by Jessica's bed making it look more girly. And shockingly the room wasn't dark and broody like the rest of the school; it was a bright white color. There were also to white desks with a lamp on it. Jessica had sat picture's up by her desk and there were a big mirror to her right too. My side looked empty and boring.

I put my bag on my bed and started unpacking.

"You'll get it to look nice and homey in no time I'm sure" Jessica beamed at me. She seemed like the typical happy smiling person that got a long with everybody, pretty much the exact opposite of me. She sat down on her bed and studied me while I was putting clothe in my dresser. It was a little uncomfortable having her stare at me.

"So where are you from?" she asked then smiled again.

"Jacksonville" I said and walked back to my bed after putting the rest of my clothe in the dresser. I didn't really have a lot of clothe probably because of my dislike to go shopping.

"Okay. Why did you choose to come here of all places? I mean I would much rather be sunbathing on the beach then being here, my mom sent me she's just so old I mean I'm sixteen isn't normal I go party then?"

"Um yeah I guess it is" yes just as I thought one of the social people. "I just needed a change in life you know?" probably not, sounds like she liked her life before.

"Oh all right" then there were an awkward silence until she started speaking again.

"So did you know there is a serial killer on the loose here?" she smiled and made it sound like a joke.

"Here, at the school?"

"No silly of course not, here in this town" she had leaned forward on her bed and whispered it like it was a secret. "But don't worry it's been going on for months now and there haven't happened anything to the people at the school… yet" and then she laughed.

"huh, should you really be laughing at that I mean people die" it sounded serious to me even though nothing has happened at the school she could at least show a little respect at the pore people who died instead of making it sound like a joke.

"Oh relax would you, it's not like someone is going to come and bite you" she laughed again.

"So which classes are you having?"

"Umm" I took the paper- I was given from the office earlier- up my pocket and looked at my schedule. "math, English, chemistry, biology, creative art class, gym, culture and history and Spanish class and I also signed up for Spanish night class because I really suck at that" after the accident I had started slacking in my classes and gotten some really bad grades but I just didn't feel like doing anything, all I wanted was to just lie in my bed all day and see my life pass by.

"Arh that you would want to take night classes I do not understand, why on earth would you want to waste your free time studying?" she made a face like that was just the weirdest thing she had ever heard in her life before.

I shrugged. "I just want to get some good grades that's all" I had finished unpacking; it didn't look as nice as Jessica's side did but it would have to do. I had put a picture of me my mom and my dad on holiday in France, I remember Charlie and Renée had gotten a nice tan but I being a total misfit was still just as white as an albino.

"Oh we should probably leave now classes start in fifteen minutes" Jessica said and got of her bed.

As I walked out to the living room Angela was standing there talking to a girl with short black hair, she wasn't very tall and she was medium seized.

"Hi Angela, did you move in here as well?" I asked.

"Hi Bella, yeah I did. This is great then we are practically roommates" she laughed. "This is Katie" she pointed her hand at the black haired girl. "She is my roommate"

"Hi" Katie said she looked just as nervous as I felt.

"Hi. This is my roommate, Jessica" Jessica stepped forward and grabbed Angela's hand and shook it and introduced herself and then did the same to Katie. Just as we were standing and talking a blonde haired girl walked out one of the dorm rooms.

"Hi I am Jessica" Jessica took a step towards the blonde haired girl.

"Yeah whatever" the blonde said and walked out the living room.

"Arh what a bitch I was just trying to be nice" Jessica said in a grumpy voice.

"That's Lauren" Katie said. "She is a total bitch. She also has a single room. I heard she made a total nuisance of herself when she heard she was going to share room with someone, so she called her parents and made them give her a single room"

"Well that's only fair" Jessica was smiling again. How was that fair? "Just think of the pore girl that would actually have to live with her" we all laughed at that after all she did have a point that would be a nightmare.

"We really need to go, I don't won't to be late on the first day here, that is so embarrassing" Jessica said.

"Yes all right, well we'll see you at lunch right?" I asked Angela and Katie.

"Yep see you there." Angela smiled and then we stormed down the dark hall.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter: 4.**

I walked in to the room where I was going to have chemistry. The teacher hadn't come yet. The students were just sitting and talking or throwing papers around. There were only two seats left and one of them was beside a very intimidating girl, she had black hair and a lot of eyeliner on and she was glaring at me, so I went to sit by the other table. There sat a guy with brown hair and he also had a brown tan, he looked like a Native American. I sat dawn and put my books on the table in front of me.

"Hi" the guy grinned at me. "I am Jacob, you are?" he asked.

"Um, Bella"

"Hi Bella, oh I already said that" he laughed nervously. "Sorry"

"Um that's fine" he seemed nice enough just really nervous.

"So, were you from? Wait you don't have to answer if you don't want to, I just feel like I should get to know you since we're going to be lab partners for the rest of the year you know?"

"No it's okay, I am from Jacksonville, how about you?" I really wasn't much of a talker but there were just something about him, like I knew him or something.

"I'm from the reservation in la push; it's not that far away really"

"Hmm, if it's not far away then way are you going to a boarding school here?"

"Oh well I got kicked out of the school down at the reservation and I refused to go to the community school, so my dad sent me here" he didn't look like he was very pleased with that.

"Why did you get kicked out of school?"

"Vandalism" and then he smiled big. I would have asked more about it but as I opened my mouth to speak the teacher walked in. we kept talking silently through the hour.

When it was lunch time Jacob joined me and Jessica and Katie and Angela at the cafeteria table. The cafeteria was of course the same dark theme as the rest of the school. We were just sitting and small talking; I wasn't really paying much attention to what they were saying until I heard what Katie were talking about, that made me listen more closely.

"Yeah I heard that all the bodies they have found were completely drained of blood, sick isn't it?" she made a face like she was repulsed.

"Yes it's disgusting, who is seriously sick enough to do that kind of thing" Jessica said.

"I think it's scary" Angela said, she looked a little scared to.

"Well I just hope they'll find whoever that is doing this soon course it's freaking me out" Katie said.

I had just been to my Spanish night class. I was walking down the hallway it was completely empty, it was pretty creepy at night, and there were total silence. I was just walking in my own world when I heard footsteps behind me I looked to see who it was but there weren't anybody there. I started walking a little faster. This place was giving me the creeps. Then I heard those footsteps again and a little closer this time. I almost broke in to a run then. I looked behind me again and then I saw a shadow or something that moved from one side of the wall to the other. I stared. What the hell was that?

Bang.

I felt to the ground and my books went flying around me. My nose felt like I had just walked in to a wall.

"Watch it" a cold and mean voice said. A guy was standing right in front of me. He didn't even try to help me up he just glared down at me. He kept looking down at me for what felt like hours. He's expression had turned from mean to curious and then a little after he just stepped over my books and kept walking. I was still sitting on the ground and looked behind me. I had to admit he was pretty good looking. He had a bronze hair color and it was a little messy and he was really white, like almost chalky and he's eyes, they were pitch black. But that didn't change the fact that he was a total jerk.

I walked in to my dorm room and threw my books on my desk and sat on my bed. Jessica was sitting by her desk and did homework. She turned around to look at me.

"You look angry, what's the matter Bella? Teacher's giving you a hard time" she smiled.

"No, there was this guy I bumped in too" I didn't manage to finish what I was saying before Jessica started talking.

"Uhh was he cute?" she was grinning.

"Well yes, but that's not it. I bumped in to him and fell to the ground and then he just glared at me and said watch it. He was a total jerk" I crossed my arms and made a grumpy face.

"What and ass. You should had thrown you're books at him that would teach him" she laughed.

"Yeah but I'm pretty sure he would had bitten my head off if I did. He was really scary" he was, I had gotten chills when he was glaring at me.

"Oh well there's not much to do about it now" she turned off the lamp that was standing on her desk and walked over to the dresser to get out her nightdress.

I was lying in my bed and thinking about what I had seen down in the hallway. That shadow. Had it just been my imagination? I didn't think so. And what about that guy, what was he's problem? I turned over in my bed and saw Jessica lying in her bed fast asleep. She wasn't really snoring more like breathing very loud. I turned over to my other side and stared out in the black room. I really needed to sleep; I had to get up early. A little after little I could feel my eyelids closing and I finally felt to sleep.

* * *

**please tell me what you think!! reaview!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter: 5.**

I opened my eyes to see… nothing only darkness. I sat up in my bed and leaned over to look at my alarm clock. The red numbers said it was only 2.11. A.m. I got of my bed and walked out to the dorm living room, I needed a drink my throat was so dry it hurt. As I walked in to the living room, I stopped.

There on the floor beside the old fashioned table was Lauren.

White as paper and covered in blood. Her throat had been ripped out. Her eyes were open and she had a horrified look on her face. Scarlet red blood was pooling around her body. I had a lump in my throat and I thought I was going to get sick. I looked around the room but that didn't help much.

Blood was smeared on the wall everywhere and a smeared out hand print in blood was on the wall. A little farther up the wall I saw something.

Letters.

Someone had written- with Laurens blood- on the wall. RUN. It said. I could feel the panic rising in me. I looked away but then I saw a shadow. It was by the window I couldn't see the person, but I could see the eyes. They were pitch black. Then the shadow started laughing a dark twisted evil laugh.

I started screaming as loud as I could then.

I jumped up in my bed still screaming until I saw I was in my bedroom and in my bed. Oh think god it was only a bad dream I thought.

"Arh what the hell Bella I am trying to sleep here" Jessica said into her pillow.

"Oh sorry Jess, I just had a bad dream" I said and laid down again.

"You don't say" she said in a sarcastic voice and then turned her head. Okay so Jessica wasn't a very nice person when she was tired. Noted.

We had just been to dinner and Jacob and me were sitting in the dorm living room just hanging out until I had my night class when Jessica came storming in.

"You'll never guess what happened" she didn't say it in a fun way, more like shocked way.

"What?" Jacob and I asked at the same time.

"Here outside the school someone found Lauren and she was, dead" her voice cracked at the end. "she was mean and rude but nobody deserves that" a shill ran down my back, this reminded me of that creepy nightmare I had just had.

"Wow, are they going to close the school now? How did she die? Was it the serial killer?" Jacob asked.

"I don't know" Jessica cried.

"It will be okay jess; they are probably going to secure the whole school now. Relax" I tried to calm her down.

I was right we had all been called down to the dining hall where the principal said that they would get more security and not to be afraid. When I looked around the room I noticed that guy I had bumped in to. That really good looking but a total jerk guy, he was staring at me. Even when I looked at him he still kept staring at me. He had a blank look on he's face. I looked away.

I was lying in my bed thinking about what had happened since I had come here; first I see a shadow or something then I have a really weird dream about it and Lauren dying and then I wake up just to find out she had been killed.

There were something strange going on at that school.

**would you please reaview i'm feeling really unloved here.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter: 6.**

It had been three weeks since Laurens death and nothing had happened except the school had hold a memorial and the principal had once again talked to the students that we had nothing to fear, but we still weren't allowed to go outside the school's property.

I was sitting in the cafeteria with Jacob and Angela eating some yellow stuff that the lunch lady claims to be food. Angela was babbling about some guy named Ben and how absolutely cute he was. I really weren't listening much I just answered with a yes and no and oh my god when it was needed. Jacob just looked lost in thoughts. I don't think he was noticing that he was eating something that looked like ten weeks old porridge.

"Hi guys. What are we talking about?" Jessica asked. She had just entered the room with bigger smile than usual. Angela quickly sat her in on the details about Ben and how he had smiled at her in math class.

"Oh he sounds cute. You should ask him out" Jessica said. Angela's face was starting to turn red just of the thought.

"No I can't do that" she said shyly. "What if he say's no? That would be so humiliating"

"So what? He's just one guy" Jessica said confidently.

"Yeah but still" Angela shrugged. While they were discussing the pros and cons for asking Ben out the principal walked up to the front of the cafeteria -were there were a little podium- and that made everybody look almost instantly.

"Here at the forks boarding school we have a tradition. Every year we hold a ball. It has been a tradition since the school was build in 1807" the principal said. You wouldn't really know the school was that old if it wasn't because the year date the school was made was engraved in stone at the forefront of the schools wall.

"It will be hold in the big ball room on Friday. That is all" he said and stepped down from the podium.

"Oh my god! This is fantastic, I love parties. Now you can ask Ben to the ball. Ball, it sounds so fancy don't you think? Uh I got to find out what I'm going to were" Jessica was speed talking again. She jumped up from her chair and almost ran out of the room, she had probably forgotten all about what she came for in the first place. We were all sitting looking after her speed run out the room for a few seconds and then we all turned our heads at the same time and went back to normal talking.

"Isn't this great Bella? A ball. I hope Ben asks me" Angela sighed.

"Yes I guess. I'm not much of a dress-up kind of person. How about you Jacob aren't you just exited?" I said in a joking voice.

"I can't go. I have to be at this tribe meeting down at the reservation on Friday" he said.

"Oh do you have to? I think I'll be very lonely otherwise" I was a little disappointed. Jacob and I had become really good friends and I kind of expected to go with him.

"Um yeah. There is this council meeting where they talk about our grandfathers and stuff. They talk a lot about some old scary stories. I don't really believe in them but the council is really serious about it"

"Oh, to bad" I said. "Well it will probably be boring anyways"

"Then we will just go together. Dateless" Angela said.

"I am sure Ben will ask you"

"We'll see" she said uncertainly.

I was walking down the hall on my way to the dorm after my Spanish night class. I suddenly got a cold blast of air on my back. I turned around to see what that was. I still hadn't forgotten that weird shadow thing I had seen after my first Spanish night class. There weren't anything or anybody. I was starting to believe this place was haunted.

When I turned around it was like a déjà vu. There in front of me was that guy that I had accidentally bumped in to. Startled as I was I let out a little scream.

"Oh I am sorry for startling you I just wanted to apologize for my behavior the other night. I was a little agitated and I let it out on you, so I am sorry" he spoke in such a gentlemen kind of way. Like in a old movie kind of way.

"Um, that's all right. No harm done" I said. He frowned at that and looked away for only a few seconds.

"Thank you for accepting my apology" he smiled kindly at me again. I smiled back at him as an answer.

Again he kept looking at me for what felt like hours. He's black eyes were so hypnotizing it was hard to look away. But suddenly he broke the silence and put me out of my trance.

"Oh I am so sorry, again. I completely forgot to introduce myself. I am Edward Cullen and you are?" he didn't stretch out he's hand or anything just smiled curtly.

"Um, Bella"

"Well again I am sorry for being rude Bella. I will see you around" he said abruptly and walked so fast I didn't even manage to answer.

Okay so maybe he wasn't that big of a jerk I thought him out to be. We all have our bad day's right.

And with that I walked back to my dorm.

**

* * *

**

** review please!!!!!!!!!!!! **


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

"yes dad everything is great" besides the fact that there's a serial killer on the loose and a student has been killed, but I'd decided it would be better if he didn't know about that, he would just come and take me home rather I liked it or not.

"well that's good bells, how about your classes, has all the studying gone to your head yet?" he asked jokingly.

"no not yet, but I'm feeling the pressure a little though"

"understandable what with all those classes, you know you could always just come home right?"

"dad! We've been over this, I'm staying for the whole semester"

"yes okay alright. Just know I miss you bells, so does sue"

"i miss you too" not really sue though a guilty part of me thought.

"well um so is there anything else going on at school, besides the obvious that is?" dad liked to keep talking about absolute everything every time he called. It was nice and I enjoyed it, but truth is me and my dad had never really had a relationship were we talked much, it was mostly yes, no and nodding.

"well there's a dance at school tomorrow, or a ball as they call it"

"oh that's nice, are you going with someone?" he was fishing for news, I could hear it in his voice, he wanted to know if i''d gotten a boyfriend, which I hadn't but even if I had I probably wouldn't tell him about it.

"no, just going with some friends" I wasn't a dance kind of person, actually I didn't know how to dance at all but I was still a little bummed about not going with Jacob, it could have been fun.

"well I'm sure it will be just as fun anyway" he said encouragingly. It wouldn't be but not much to do about it now.

"yeah I guess"

"well um it was good to hear from you bells, talk to you soon alright?"

"yeah I'll call you later dad" I hung up the phone and turned to look at Jessica who'd been blabbering about which dress she should wear to the dance.

"what do you think, should it be the pink satin dress or the black short one?" she held both dresses up for me to look.

"i don't know they're both nice" I got up from my bed and went over to my desk and started picking up my books that I was going to use in class today.

"well you're to no help at all" she said and sighed. " okay I think I'm going to go with the black short one, it shoes of my fabulous legs. What about you Bella what are you going to be wearing?" she could just take her eyes away from the black dress that she was holding took look at me before her eyes turned back to her dress. She had her everlasting smile plastered on her face I wondered if she ever really got upset.

"oh I don't really know yet, I'll just pick something in my closet" I was putting my books down in my backpack getting ready to leave, even though Jessica hadn't wanted to be late on her first day to class she couldn't care less now. She actually looked offended about what I'd just said.

"of course you wont, we're about the same size you can borrow one of my dresses" she grinned.

"thanks Jess" I tried to sound enthusiastic, but it came out sounding uninterested. Jess ignored that and started going through her closet. " um Jess? I kind of need to go to class now, but we'll find one later okay?" I was already out the door before she even got a chance to answer.

I walked in to my math class and sat down by one of the desks and took out my calculus book when Angela placed her self by my desk.

"oh my god! You'll never guess what just happened" Angela said. She was smiling so much her lips could have cracked.

"what" I smiled.

"Ben asked me to go to the ball with him!" she yelled and then started clapping her hands from happiness.

"well I told you he would didn't I"

"yes but still I can't believe it, oh I'm so happy! I've already picked out my dress, it's this really beautiful long blue one, it's really pretty. What are you wearing?"

"Jessica is picking one out for me later. Well I guess I'm going to be all alone at the ball then"

"of course not, Jessica isn't going with anybody"

"no but it's Jessica, you know after five minutes in there she's going to have at least three guys with her"

"yeah you're probably right about that one. Well Ben and I won't leave your side all night then, I promise we'll even do that awkward three person dance thing, it will be so much fun"

"thanks but I don't wont to ruin your night though"

"no! You won't ruin it it'll be fun, I promise" she smiled. Angela was such a nice person but I wasn't stupid of course she would won't to dance alone with the guy she had a crush on. The teacher walked into the class and everybody slowly stopped talking.

After classes Jessica had pulled me up to our room to find a dress. I had been sitting and talking with Jacob but as she walked in and grabbed my arm and pulled me up from the couch he'd said it was fine he was about to get ready to leave anyway.

"okay the red one is definitely the one don't you think?" it was ruby red and very short, I kept trying to pull it down a little because a felt like you could see my butt

but every time I did that it would sit really low on my chest.

"i don't know Jess, maybe something with a little more.. longer"

"oh but you look so pretty!" I didn't say anything to that just gave her a look. "oh fine I'll find something else" she went through her closet again and came out with a dark blue dress it was a little more simple an average, much more my style.

I put it on and looked myself in the mirror. I had to admit it was pretty.

"okay dress down time to talk shoes"

**please reaview thanks**


End file.
